Na cabeça de Debra
by dlz
Summary: MM. Após os eventos finais de This is the way the world ends, Debra precisa assimilar o que presenciou e lidar com o futuro de sua relação com Dexter. Oneshot. R&R


"Oh Deus" com a faca cravada no peito de Travis, surpreendido por Debra, que horrorizada com a cena do irmão em meio à capela com chão e paredes forrados por cortinas de plástico ensanguentadas, foi só o que Dexter conseguiu dizer.

Nisso, o coração de Deb batia intensamente no peito, e suas pernas tremiam como se mal pudessem suportar o peso do próprio corpo. Com a mão na arma à cintura, a morena não conseguia sequer piscar os olhos à estarrecedora visão.

"Deb?" chamou Dexter, tão assombrado quanto sua irmã adotiva ao ser surpreendido naquele seu momento particular de clímax e apaziguamento ao Passageiro das Trevas.

Mas ela nada disse. Seus lábios se moviam, mas não emitiam qualquer som. Seus olhos estavam vidrados, e não davam sinal a qualquer emoção. Era como se não houvesse vida naquele corpo inerte prostrado à poucos metros da porta da capela.

"Deb?" chamou ele novamente, desta vez largando a faca atravessada na caixa torácica do assassino em série caçado por toda a polícia de Miami para ir em sua direção.

Mas ela se moveu com passos para trás sem remover a mão da arma em sua cintura, fazendo-o parar para observá-la, assim como os movimentos de sua mão junto ao revólver. Deb, contudo, moveu a mão para o lado, seu olhar ainda estava perdido, embora fitasse Dexter. Seus lábios ainda nada diziam, a despeito de entreabertos, e sua expressão ainda era de puro horror.

Dexter novamente investiu numa aproximação, mas Deb se moveu bruscamente para trás, e balançou a cabeça negativamente, como se dissesse para ele não se aproximar, ou como se tentasse dizer para si mesma que aquilo não estava acontecendo. Ela então olhou para o chão, depois voltou os olhos para o irmão, e finalmente para Travis, morto sobre o altar de sangue confeccionado por Dexter. Subitamente, a mais jovem tenente do departamento de homicídios de Miami Metro deu as costas àquela aterradora visão e correu o mais depressa possível dali.

Como se não acreditasse no que acontecia, Dexter se virou para ver Travis e depois se voltou para a porta por onde Deb sumiu. Sem pestanejar, removeu a vestimenta coberta de sangue e correu atrás da irmã. Mas era tarde. Ela entrou no carro e os pneus cantaram no asfalto próximo à capela. Sem se mover, Dexter viu o carro sumir no final da rua.

'Então, é assim que o mundo termina', pensou ele. 'Finalmente descoberto por Deb. Como pude ser tão estúpido ao vir até aqui quando ela própria sugeriu de nos encontrarmos nesse lugar?' lembrou-se ele. Mas agora era tarde. Restava-lhe agora voltar à capela, limpar a sujeira e se livrar do corpo de Travis antes que Deb voltasse com a força policial.

* * *

><p>Conduzindo seu veículo de forma desmedida pelas ruas de Miami a alta velocidade a fim de se afastar o mais depressa possível de onde estava como se isso pudesse apagar o que presenciou há poucos instantes, Deb só conseguia tentar colocar os pensamentos em ordem a cada buzinada que levava, a ponto de quase colidir quando de um cruzamento, de modo que decidiu estacionar abruptamente em frente a uma loja de conveniências. Mais do que depressa, ela desceu do veículo, e correu até o beco, onde se debruçou próximo ao lixo e gorfou num misto de choro e desespero. Muita coisa se passava à sua mente, um turbilhão de pensamentos e emoções a dominavam, e ela só queria colocar tudo para fora, literalmente.<p>

Olhando para a própria sujeita, Deb limpou o rosto com as mangas do casaco novo, e começou a soluçar, mas lágrimas não eram suficientes para aquele desespero. O que diabos ela tinha acabado de ver? O que era aquilo que Dex fazia? E de repente, tudo parecia fazer sentido. Os estranhos comportamentos do irmão. Os sumiços inesperados. E ela então remontou seus pensamentos para um passado ainda mais distante. Lembrou-se de Brian, e da relação que ele tinha com Dexter. Eram irmãos, afinal de contas, por que não seriam diferentes? Maldita genética, pensou. Lembrou-se então de como Dex a salvou de seu infortúnio, e de como dias depois Brian foi encontrado morto.

"Dex..." disse ela, concluindo o desfecho da história que culminou no misterioso assassinato de Brian, enquanto se sentava ao chão ao lado do próprio vômito.

De repente, ela se lembrou de tempos ainda mais remotos, da forte ligação de Dexter com Harry, de como passavam juntos o tempo, sempre os dois, apenas os dois. Então seu pai sabia... e ela imaginou se Dexter tinha alguma coisa a ver com Doakes. Balançou a cabeça negativamente. Aquilo era um absurdo. Doakes era o açougueiro de Bay Harbor. Mas nada mais parecia impossível, nem mesmo Dexter tê-lo assassinado. Deb então se lembrou do caso Trinity, e um frio arrepiou sua espinha ao trazer à tona a memória de Frank Lundy. Deb se lembrou do caso Jordan Chase, e com pouco esforço reviveu a cena em que flagrou os assassinos de Chase por trás de uma cortina de plástico. Com um pouco mais de esforço, imaginou que uma daquelas silhuetas poderia ser Dexter.

"Ah meu Deus!" exclamou ela, virando o rosto para mais uma gorfada.

Recompondo-se, Deb encostou-se à parede do beco, e tentou respirar fundo com a cabeça levantada enquanto as lágrimas continuavam a escorrer por suas faces. Seus pensamentos eram inúmeros, e uma sequência de eventos inusitados que sempre traziam Dexter como agente principal vieram à sua mente, seja aparecendo por primeiro nos locais dos crimes, seja descobrindo eventos cataclísmicos antes mesmo que qualquer um da melhor equipe de detetives do departamento. E tudo fazia cada vez mais sentido, e ela então se lembrou de Rita, Lila e a misteriosa loira com quem o irmão andava quando do caso Jordan Chase. Imaginou se não seria ela sua cúmplice nos assassinatos da pequena quadrilha de Chase.

"Ah meu Deus" repetiu, segurando a cabeça com as mãos, como se quisesse parar com todas aquelas lembranças.

Lembrou-se, então, das mentiras de Dexter, e sua inusitada viagem a Nebraska para encontrar Jonah logo depois da notícia de mais um assassinato do Trinity. Teria ele ido até lá para matar Trinity? E a imagem de Rita sempre lhe vinha à mente. Será que ela sabia? Não, pensou Deb. Não poderia. Mas Trinity a matou. E se a matou, é porque Dexter estava em seu encalço. Para Deb, tudo estava agora às claras, mesmo o que antes ela achava que já estava resolvido, o dedo de Dexter parecia estar em tudo. E lembrou-se da noite em que ele desapareceu quando Travis incendiou a barca, bem como da pintura na parede com o rosto destruído. Era Dexter a vítima de Travis.

Com dificuldade, e ainda atordoada, Deb se levantou e caminhou lentamente de volta ao carro. Naquele instante, não conseguia pensar em mais nada especifico. Sua mente era um turbilhão de pensamentos e imagens. Sentou-se em frente ao volante e bateu a porta. Fechou os olhos e lembrou como havia sido ridícula no consultório da Dra Ross ao considerar a hipótese de que estava apaixonada por Dexter. Odiou-se por isso. De repente, olhou fixamente para o para-brisas, e notou no interior da loja de conveniências à sua frente, um pai puxando o filho pequeno pela mão em direção ao caixa após a compra. Deb então pensou em Harrison. Lembrou-se, então, do ocorrido no terraço do edifício Transcorp, e da máscara de leão encontrada.

"Era o Harrison!" exclamou ela, concluindo que a próxima vítima do assassino do Apocalipse era o próprio sobrinho, motivo pelo qual Dexter estava tão estranho durante todo aquele dia.

Deb bateu a cabeça contra o banco, e respirou fundo. E uma última única coisa lhe veio à mente: a conversa com o Chefe de Polícia Matthews no jantar que tiveram dias atrás.

* * *

><p>Era manhã, e depois de deixar Harrison sob os cuidados de Jamie, Dexter chegou apressado no departamento de polícia, primeiro porque precisava desesperadamente falar com Deb, já que ela não atendeu qualquer uma das inúmeras chamadas que efetuou durante toda a noite, seja quando despachava o corpo de Travis ao mar, seja quando chegou em casa para dar um beijo na testa do filho já adormecido; segundo porque havia um novo mistério que precisava desvendar: o autor do envio do antebraço da vítima do assassino do caminhão de gelo, qual seja, seu irmão Brian, evidência que deveria estar bem guardada na sala de provas da polícia e que agora estava em sua casa, o que o deixava desconfiado de qualquer um no departamento. De relance, de sua sala, Dexter olhou para todos que se movimentavam na sala dos detetives, e mesmo Mazuka, que também acabava de chegar.<p>

Quando estava prestes a ligar para a sala de evidências, Dexter viu Deb chegar e caminhar direto para sua sala. Mais do que depressa, ela se levantou e foi atrás dela.

"Deb" chamou Dexter, entrando à sala.

Mas ela não respondeu, e de pé, em frente à mesa, examinou os papéis do caso Apocalipse. Desconfiado com a indiferença, ele então fechou a porta atrás de si, finalmente chamando a atenção da irmã. Depois de uma noite em claro, e anos especulando como seria aquele momento, sabia exatamente o que estava por vir, e já tinha um discurso preparado. Sua única e maior preocupação era Harrison. Ele então olhou para o canto da sala, e lá estava a imagem de Harry, com os braços cruzados, encarando-o nos olhos, e acenando positivamente com a cabeça.

"Precisamos conversar" começou Dexter.

"Não" disse ela, subitamente, ao que Dexter enrugou a testa, assim como a imagem de Harry no canto da sala. "Agora não podemos. Tenho a porra de um assunto mais urgente a tratar: o encerramento das buscas do assassino do apocalipse"

Dexter enrugou a testa, confuso, e antes que pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela continuou:

"O caso já está todo fodido mesmo, e duvido muito que tenhamos outros assassinatos do apocalipse, não é mesmo?" perguntou ela, fitando-o nos olhos. "Pois bem, tenho que me preparar agora para uma porra de um discurso na TV, e a menos que meu irmão queira que eu diga alguma asneira, é melhor me deixar sozinha por uns instantes"

Dexter olhou para a imagem de Harry, que deu de ombros, igualmente confuso.

De repente, Deb suspirou, e sentou-se, apoiando a cabeça nas pontas dos dedos, como se sentisse uma dor latejante.

"Deb..." disse Dexter, mas antes que pudesse completar a frase, ela novamente interveio, como se tentasse a qualquer custo evitar a conversa.

"Agora não" pediu ela, voltando-se à papelada sobre a mesa.

Mas ele continuava parado à sua frente, à espera de uma reação àquilo que ocorreu na noite passada. Não poderia simplesmente dar as costas e sair como se nada tivesse acontecido. Notando o olhar constante do irmão sobre si, Deb levantou a cabeça e o encarou.

"Precisamos conversar?" perguntou ela. "Sim. Precisamos ter uma porra de uma conversa" respondeu por ambos. "Mas agora não. Não tenho cabeça e nem estômago para falar sobre o que eu vi ontem à noite. Ainda estou tentando entender, e começo a chegar a uma conclusão que me arrepia a espinha. Um dia falaremos sobre isso... mas agora não"

Dexter permaneceu imóvel em frente à mesa de Deb.

"Não podemos ficar assim" disse ele então, ao que sua irmã levantou os olhos para vê-lo. "Pelo menos pelo Harrison, diga-me o que pretende fazer"

Enojada com a imagem de Dexter fincando a faca no peito de Travis, por mais que o merecesse, Deb não conseguia mais olhá-lo nos olhos. A balança do discernimento pendia cada vez mais para um lado que relutava aceitar, um lado que a fazia se reconhecer um pouco em LaGuerta, mas que também a fazia repensar o vínculo mais forte que ainda possuía, e que era justamente com seu irmão Dexter, caso contrário não diria o que estava prestes a dizer:

"Fingir que nada aconteceu" disse. "É isso o que vou fazer"

Dexter suspirou, porém não aliviado o bastante para não temer os próximos passos de Deb, de modo que lhe deu as costas e decidiu deixá-la sozinha com seus próprios pensamentos. Virou-se mais uma vez de dentro da sala para vê-la, e Deb o fitava enquanto se afastava. Caminhando lentamente pela sala dos detetives em direção ao seu laboratório, acompanhado de Harry, seu pensamento era constante, e refletia nas palavras do falecido mentor:

'Dê um tempo a ela, Dexter' disse Harry.

'Tarde demais para isso, Harry' disse Dexter. 'De todas as hipóteses que imaginei esse momento, essa foi a única que jamais considerei'

'Isso não a torna imprevisível' insistiu Harry. 'Vai ser difícil reconquistar sua confiança, e talvez as coisas nunca mais sejam as mesmas entre vocês. Mas ela é sua irmã, e não vai querer prejudicá-lo'

'Ela é oficial de polícia. Uma tenente. E sempre foi extraordinária e correta no que faz' virando-se para ver Harry nos olhos, Dexter completou: 'Ela tem moral'

'E você tem um código, Dexter' replicou Harry. 'E ela é uma inocente'

Da porta do seu laboratório, Dexter se virou para ver Deb em sua sala, sentada à mesa, com a cabeça afundava na papelada esparramada à sua frente.

"Veremos" disse para si mesmo.


End file.
